What Women Want
by Karina Kineshi
Summary: Sanosuke wakes up one day to find out... he can read women's thoughts! Join our favorite gangster as he explores the mysteries and risque facts hidden in the female mind.
1. The Revelation

What Women Want

Disclaimers: "What Women Want" is a movie starring Mel Gibson and Helen Hunt, and Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sama and more rich people than me. Don't sue, it's a parody. AP-A-R-O-D-Y. Thank you. It's only PG rated because of Sanosuke's language, of course. Other than that, no hentai or explicit scenes. *sighs* On with the show!

******** 

Chapter One-- What the hell did you just say?__   
By:[Karina Kineshi][1]

Why did it have to wake me up so early?The sun was already shining at full strength through that paper door, and I was about to curse it to the nine hells for interrupting my sleep.I was having the most marvelous dream too...Well, it's obvious who was in it.Like in all my dreams, the onna sensei had been the star."Damn..." Dreams have a funny way of fading from your memory the moment you wake up.This dream was special, one that I _wanted_ to remember.

Lately, all my dreams have been about Megumi.Why is that?Forget that, I knew why.Although she's a vain, self-centered, sarcastic woman, there's something underneath her that just draws me to her.I can't really explain it, I guess the best analogy I can think off is the way a magnet is drawn to pointing north.I'm just drawn to her.The more I try to stop thinking about her, the more I do.The more I see her face, the more I want to see more.Always more, it's even invading my dreams for God's sake!

Fully awake now, and slightly pissed off, my stomach just chose this time to whine at me.Being mad always brought out the hunger in me... I put on all my clothes and slid the shoji open, stepping into the crisp morning air.Hopefully, if I walked around enough, I could remember what was it about that dream that made me so happy.

********

That's when the weird things started to happen.I was walking down that dirt street in front of the Akabeko, still trying to remember that damn dream.I didn't even notice anyone until the crowd suddenly got a lot louder.No, this wasn't normal conversation anymore, it's like women were screaming.

Women screaming?I hastily scanned the street for any sign of trouble, maybe some drunkard had thought he could have his way with a weaker woman.I remember growling, then running into an alleyway.

Nothing there.

I shook my head, the chattering was still there, only it was louder and seemed to be coming from everywhere.I turned and looked around, but everything was normal. The early morning bustle of Tokyo had commenced, women were haggling over prices with the local vendors, children were playing in the street... it was all very odd.Even odder still, the noise level had increased even though there were the same number of people in the street.No one else seemed to be hearing it or sensing anything out of the ordinary, so I shrugged and strode to the Akabeko.

_Great, just great... Not only can't I remember my dream, I'm hearing voices. _

__I was so caught up in my own little world that I ran straight into an old woman carrying a basket of fruit.The impact had knocked her off her feet, and she was in the dirt looking at the fruit strewed all over the road.

"My God... I'm so sorry..." The woman was so frail, it looked like I had broken her.She sat there for a little while, then looked at me with burning eyes.I'll never forget what she said next.

//Motherfucker.\\

"Excuse me?"I stared in disbelief at this woman, a respected elder of our community, and she just called me a... motherfucker?And that revelation was nothing compared to the one I had next.

_Her mouth never moved. _

"That's quite alright, could you just be a dear and help me pick up these things I dropped?I'm so clumsy today..."

//Lousy men of today, think they can run over you without a moments hesitation.Why, this guy is almost as bad as my husband...\\

I couldn't be imagining this.The voice was distinctly female, and sounded exactly like hers, only...

_Her mouth never moved. _

I numbly began to pick up the three apples and the watercress that she had dropped, and replaced them in her basket.

"What's the matter hon?You look like you've seen a ghost."

//Gods, he turned all pale like a bloody ricecake!\\

This is not what I needed right now.I'm having delusions, yeah, it must be the stress lately.Maybe it was the frustration of not being able to get close to Megumi.I nodded. Yes, it was stress.It had to be.No other explanation for it."I'm fine, I'm not the one who got knocked over."I meant for it to sound convincing, but it turned out that it sounded more like a squeak.

//So are you just going to stand there looking at me in the dirt?\\

I helped her to her feet and picked the basket up from the ground.She received it with a small smile.

//Well, that's better... \\

She promptly tried to feel my forehead."Good heavens child... you need a doctor..."

I couldn't help but laugh at this comment, there's only one doctor that would ever work for me."You're right.I do need to go see a doctor.Can you direct me to a good one?"I figured, if this whole delusion had me what I _thought_ I was doing, I might as well test my theory.

//Well, there's the woman doctor... Takani...\\

"Well, there's the woman doctor... Takani Megumi is it?"

I nodded, maybe I can pry some more information out of her."Takani Megumi?A woman doctor?How can that be?"

//What, can't women be doctors?It's just that kind of attitude that is dampening our women's spirits... my, he's almost as egotistical as my husband...\\

The woman frowned."Despite what you think, she's a very good doctor.So far, I haven't heard a single complaint from—"

Whoa, this lady was about as feministic as they get.I decided that talking to her might be dangerous to my health, so I ended our conversation with a "I didn't say there was anything wrong with women doctors, I was just saying that there should be more of them out there.You know..." I bent in closer, as if divulging some secret."Women are a lot better suited to most things then men anyways."

The old woman smiled and started to walk away, an extra spring in her step.Her smile had literally pulled up the corners of her wrinkled face; she looked almost youthful again."Bye sir, and do get yourself checked!"

//What a nice young man, we need more people like him in this world.Too bad I couldn't marry someone like him...\\

This had me stunned beyond all measure.All around me, I could hear voices, women's voices, chattering away in their minds.

//Dammit!I wanted three shoots of ginger, not two!\\

I looked around for the owner of this idea, and found her.She was red-faced and arguing with an old man who was running a market stall.She insisted over and over that the prices were ludicrous and that the old man liked taking advantage of girls.

//And so, the guy says to me, let's have dinner by the lake!It's so romantic...\\

The woman who thought this was strolling down the street with a basket, face slightly flushed.I walked into the Akabeko with skepticism, surprisingly calm for someone who just found out that he can hear women's thoughts.It seemed sacrilegious to be prying into women's minds, but I couldn't help myself.All the things I could learn!Bank account numbers... recipes... why, I would be the guru of knowledge!Since they do seem to say what they want, I can fulfill their fantasies and become the most popular man on the block!I pictured in my imagination sitting on a gilded chair with beautiful women hanging all over me and feeding me grapes.

_You know, this might not be so bad after all. _

I obviously was going into my own world again, because Tae tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I was alright.

//He's looking paler than usual today...\\

There it was again.This proved it.I could hear women think.I asked myself, what have I done to deserve this?But... another part of me is saying, fuck reason!I've got the gift, and now I can do whatever I want with it."Nothing's wrong.Hey, can I have a ricebowl please?"

She sighed."Are you even thinking about paying off your tab one of these days?"

I winked."Hey, have I ever let you down?"

//Sagara Sanosuke keeps his word.I'll get the money... someday...\\

Tae smiled and motioned for Tsubame to come over."Tsubame-chan has something to ask you to do for her, please be supportive ok?"The waitress flashed another smile before disappearing into the kitchen, probably to make my rice.

"What's up Tsubame?"

"Ano..."

//What did Tae tell you?Please, don't say she said...\\

"Tae told me that you wanted me to do a favor for you."

_Shit!_I realized that she hadn't asked me what Tae had told me, that was the work of her mind.Thankfully, she didn't notice the slip-up.I was going to have to be a lot more careful with what I say.

//Well, it's about Yahiko-kun...\\

I sighed and smiled at the little waitress."It's about Yahiko isn't it?"She blushed and hid behind her ever present teatray, the redness flushing into her cheeks.A mischievous grin was creeping over my face."You might as well tell me Tsubame... because I'm going to find out anyways..." I meant for the first part to be louder than the last, but they both came out with the same tone.Another mistake.

But it seemed to spur the little waitress into action."I made something for him... can you give it to him?"Her face never left from behind her teatray, and she reached into her pocket."Can you give this to him?"

//I spent so much time on it...\\

It was a small paper dragon, delicately folded and made of gold and silver.It was about the size of my hand, and it was hard to get paper of this quality.Not to mention expensive.I breathed as she dropped it into my hand."It's... so pretty..." I couldn't help myself.The gangster Zanza, speechless at the sight of a paper dragon.

_If my friends could see me now... _

"So... do you think Yahiko-kun will like it?"She put her tray down and stared at me, but the blush was still there.

//He has nice eyes... just like Yahiko's...\\

Gods.This was evil.I felt so scummy after hearing that last thought, I wondered if there was a way to turn it off.Right, turn off your mind.The fox doctor will be absolutely thrilled at that.As if she was recoiling from her own mind, she stammered, "Because if he doesn't, I can always use it as decoration here, and maybe I can try again some other time, and..."

Why would she think that Yahiko wouldn't like it?Do all females think that little gestures of love will be rejected by their male counterparts?If so, why?Maybe it was because women nowadays hardly do anything for men, hearing that old woman on the street was proof.Women were more scared or intimidated by men than love.Society has done this, and dammit, it was wrong!What I would give to be a child again, where such acts were heartfelt and they didn't have the pressure of society looming over them.

_And so innocent too... _

I must have decided at that point that if Yahiko didn't like it, I would pound the kid into tomorrow."He'll love it.I know it."

//Really?\\

"Really?"her eyes twinkled, but her mind was racing.I couldn't pick out any specific thoughts, but the main one seemed to be... flying.

_She was flying._I smiled.

"Ne, Tsubame-chan?"Tae returned, this time with a bowl of rice for me.She put a hand on the girl's shoulder."How did it go?"

The girl had a smile that lit up her entire face, just like the kind I had seen on the old woman earlier."He'll do it, and he said Yahiko would love it..." Tsubame realized she was speaking it loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear, and everyone looked at her with amused eyes.

//Ah...\\

Tsubame ran into the back area of the restaurant, blushing furiously.I smiled at Tae, this was such an experience.I had to tell someone.

Tae looked ruefully over her shoulder."She spent all of her waking moments on that dragon... it would crush her if..." She didn't finish that and set the bowl down on the table.It didn't matter, I knew how it ended without even hearing her mind."Well, you heard her, eat your rice and go to the dojo already.They should be coming here for lunch today, and no matter what I do, I can't get Tsubame to show her face..."

//She really likes him.\\

"She likes him that much, you know..."

I nodded and scooped the rice into my mouth.For some odd reason, I really wasn't that hungry now, but courtesy demanded that I at least finish the bowl.A sigh escaped my lips, then I laughed."How anyone can ever love that kid is beyond me."I joked about Yahiko being one of the most annoying people in Japan, but in all actuality, he was a pretty decent kid.We pretty much had the same past, I guess it connected us to know that we both had it rough.I liked to think of him as a younger brother, we had the same bond that me and...

I choked on my rice.

//My God!Sanosuke!\\

Tae raised her eyelids in alarm, her eyes emerging from their eternal veil.What a sight I must have been, coughing and sputtering rice.

_I don't think I can take anymore of this... _

******************* 

Before I knew it, I was toddling down to the Kamiya Dojo, dragon carefully perched in my palm.There were hardly any people outside now, I guessed it was about 12 o'clock.They were all probably inside serving breakfast to their husbands, and escaping the midmorning heat.Something prickled at the back of my neck, but I choose to ignore it.I welcomed the silence, it gave me a chance to think about my situation.In truth, I liked these long walks.It gave me a chance to step back and examine my life.I hadn't done that since Sagara-taichou was still with me.I stopped, _that_ had been the cause of my choking at the Akabeko.When I admitted that Yahiko and I shared almost the same bond that the boss and I had.

I felt myself going soft._Had. _

__I continued to walk.What of this whole women nonsense?I just woke up this morning, and there it was, I could hear their minds.Yeah, it was a gift, but how did I get it?And all of a sudden like this?Would it stay with me?Is it just a fluke in the system?I also considered the fact that I was going crazy, but I felt perfectly normal.Maybe it was something I ate the night before.Maybe it was some leftover sake in my body.I sniffed; it doesn't matter _how_ I got it, the simple reality was that I _have_ it.And if it _is_ a fluke, or a one day thing, I'd better get on my way.I smirked and cracked my knuckles.I meant to test my newfound talent on the one woman's mind that was the hardest to read.

_Takani Megumi's._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: Oh. Dear. God. *passes out* Later, I plan to incorporate some Kenshin x Kaoru, some Tsubame x Yahiko, and of course, some Sanosuke x Megumi =) This will be my first chaptered fic, please R&R so I know if I should continue this thing or not... Lemme hear you say "Hell yeah!" *raucous cheers*

Ahem... thanks for reading! 

   [1]: mailto:coronaflare@mail.com



	2. Women think about... what?!?

What Women Want

You asked for it, you got it!Wow... thanks for all the reviews!*sniffs*I feel so loved… Here's chapter two!

************** 

Chapter Two—Women think about... _what_?!?_   
_By:[Karina Kineshi][1]

"Oi!Jou-chan?"I winced.My voice didn't sound like it belonged to me, but compared to the day's experiences thus far, I was prepared for anything."Open the door already!"

//Sanosuke?I thought I heard someone... Yahiko!You insolent...\\

A hit, then I could hear sounds of Yahiko's obvious discomfort at being whacked on the head.Probably for insulting Kaoru again; it was amusing to watch the two bicker like brother and sister, they would never admit to each other that life without the other would be a boring affair.The door opened, but it wasn't Kaoru who greeted me."Hey Kenshin."

The rurouni's mouth turned up into a smile."We haven't seen you around here in a while Sano.How are you?"Ah, the formality of the whole thing.I hadn't been here at the dojo in over 3 weeks now, mainly spending all my time either at the clinic getting my hand fixed or sleeping.Come to think of it, I can't remember what I have been doing all this time.

I shrugged, "Fine I guess."

Kenshin's lilac eyes reflected mine, and I saw worry there."You sure?You're looking a little... white..." He squinted."Have you been eating well?"

I laughed in spite of myself."Kenshin, you should know by now that I never miss a meal."I'm pale?What's happening to me?It must just be a side effect from the whole women thing.Megumi says that shock is evident when one is pale, and I was about as shocked as they come.She'd go white with shock herself when she finds out that I actually listened and learned that little tidbit of information from her.

"Yeah, that's right."

Kaoru's face came into view as she stepped out of the dojo."Ah!Sanosuke!So I wasn't just hearing things..." she ran over to where we stood and gave me a hug.

//You haven't been around in forever...\\

"You haven't been around in forever..." A flood of tears escaped her eyes.I didn't want to tell her that she was cutting off circulation to the lower portion of my body, but I suppose this is the punishment I get for not being around.

"Jou-chan, it's good to see you too.Where's Yahiko?"

Kaoru let go and looked with disdain at the dojo."I had him do eighty more practice swings for being such an irritating pest."Yeah, typical day at the dojo.Yahiko complains.Yahiko claims to be the master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.Yahiko gets punished.Yahiko demands a rematch and gets beaten by Kaoru.Yahiko complains.It's an endless cycle.

Kenshin pointed up at my hand, which held the dragon Tsubame made for Yahiko.I instinctively put it over my head to avoid it being crushed by Kaoru's forceful hug."What's that?"

"Eh?"I didn't even realize what it was until I looked at it."Oh, this..." The hand came down so Kaoru and Kenshin could see.Friends they were, but tall they were not.

"Wow..." Kaoru gasped."It's beautiful..."

I tugged at my collar."It's for Yahiko."

//Yahiko?\\

"Yahiko?Is it yours?What's it for?"Kenshin unleashed a flood of questions, eyes wide with curiosity.He looked like a kid at a bekkoame stand.

"Kenshin, sometimes I wonder about you... it's a folded dragon.Girls fold a dragon and give it to the one they love..." Kaoru's voice cracked on the last word.It was obvious that she harbored great feeling for the samurai, but he just stood there in his clueless way, admiring the dragon.

//Too bad I can't do anything to make you see...\\

_Can't make you see?_In a way, Kaoru and I were like kindred spirits.Only in my case, the doctor probably wanted nothing to do with me.At least with Kenshin, he accepted Kaoru's sideways looks even though he didn't always know what they meant.If I ever did something like that with the fox, she'd scold me for being cheeky."So, I'm supposed to give this thing to Yahiko, then you have to go to the..."

//Kenshin, what do I have to do to help you understand?\\

The look in Kaoru's eyes stopped me cold.Longing, suffering, and hurt, all mixed into one.Her eyes started to water up, but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand."It's just so... nice for Yahiko..." she continued.

//Yahiko's found love before I did.It's not... fair...\\

I just wanted to hug the girl.Kenshin may be the Battousai, but he didn't know jack shit about girl's feelings.Even to someone like me, it was obvious, and now that this whole thought thing has come about... This was new.I never totally grasped that women had the exact same feelings, concerns, and dreams as us men.And they are taught not to show it, unlike men, because of that curtain that society so conveniently placed over their eyes.No wonder the divorce rate in our country is so low, women are afraid of the consequences that have been drilled into their heads time and time again.Divorced women can't go back to their families because they have been disgraced, and other men will not marry her because she has already been married.The only exception to this rule would be if the girl was stunningly beautiful, which was very rare.It made me glad that I wasn't born a woman, to be restricted like this would make me go insane.Or worse.

_It's like being suffocated. _

"Where?"

"What?"I really need to stop spacing out like that.It's happened to me already three times today.

"What does Yahiko do now?"

//Kenshin, sometimes you drive me to drink!\\

I smiled."Actually, Tsubame didn't tell me..."

"Hey Sanosuke, long time no see."Yahiko stepped into our conversation so quietly, I didn't even notice when he had come.

"Yahiko, you've grown..." It was true, he couldn't have grown that much physically, but a lot has happened to him in the course of three weeks.He seemed older, more mature, and...

He looked skeptical."It's only been three weeks Sano."

"Too bad his mind couldn't grow up as well."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, you two..."

_Yeah, just like old times. _

//Is he prepared to deal with something like this?\\

Yahiko looked peeved, but he composed himself."What did Tsubame say?"

"Huh?"I twitched.

"You said something about Tsubame.What was it?"Such directness and formality, it must be rubbing off on him from Kenshin.

//Listen up.\\

Kaoru pointed at my hand."You're old enough to learn about this... there's a legend about a girl who loved someone very much.He was a very good friend of hers, and they had a normal relationship, but the girl wanted something more..." Kaoru's thoughts briefly broke the flow, probably realizing the irony of the situation."Well, no matter what she said or did, he didn't notice that she loved him in that way, so she went to sleep despairing...

"That night, the Guardian of the West, Seiryuu, came to her in a dream and told her to fold a piece of paper in his likeness and give it to her love. She will be rewarded with the chance to see just how the man feels..." She paused, then noticed that all of us were watching with anticipation.Kenshin seemed especially riveted.

//I'm a better storyteller than I thought.\\

"So she did, and as the God instructed, she gave it to the man.Seiryuu said that by the next sunset since the gift was delivered, the lady would find out whether or not the man harbored any feelings for her."

Yahiko just sat there with his eyes wide open."So... what happens?"

//What happens?!?\\

"What in the world do you think happens?"

The junior samurai crossed his arms."Great story and all, but... what does this has to do with Tsubame?"

//I could wring his neck!I can only stand one dense person around the house!!\\

I learned that women are highly volatile when pissed off, so I scooted closer to the doorway.

"Sano, won't you join us for lunch at the Akabeko?"I didn't want to tell them that I wasn't hungry and that I had just eaten, but they would get suspicious if I turned them down.Also, I wanted to test my thought reading on Megumi, see if there was anything that she thought about _other_ than her patients.I grinned, this was going to be so much fun.

"I'll take that as a yes."

//He's gone all starry-eyed again... do you think it could be about her?\\

_What did she just say?_

I stammered, feeling all the blood rush to my legs.Oh yeah, I'm sure that was a dead giveaway."Sure..."

Kaoru grinned.//Wait until I tell Megumi about this...\\ 

****************** 

Gods.I was determined to let that comment about Megumi go, but the next time it comes up I might not be so forgiving.It didn't prepare me for what I was about to go through next.I had been walking down the street with the gang and the closer I got to town, the more I heard their "babble".This would have to be the most uncomfortable I've ever been in my entire life.Yes, _entire_.Women are scary, scary people.I felt like I was going to go mad, and it was only lunchtime.Females everywhere, permeating my thoughts.But I'm getting carried away with myself, I should first explain the cause of my discomfort.One old woman walked past me and noted that I had a nice butt.I shifted a little, it was kinda flattering, but I was feeling that sense of dread rise up in my throat.Yet another one wondered what it would be like to jump in bed with me.

Oh yes.I was scared now.

They seemed to get more and more bold as we walked into town.But I won't get into that now.Let's just say... I was so uncomfortable that even Yahiko noticed I was all pale.I quote his words:"Sano, you look like your pants are riding up on you."A new lesson I learned from that walk was that women might not outwardly say their thoughts, but it was all on the inside.

_I'm going to write about this when it's all over..._

When we got inside the Akabeko however, all I could hear was one voice above the rest, Tsubame's.

//What do I say?Do I look ok? He's out there?!?Already?Gods!!\\

Her mind was in a jumble, but I suppose that's what any female, or male, would feel if they had gambled that much on a simple gesture of love.I blinked in surprise, there was a dull throbbing that I could make out, and it sounded like...

_A heartbeat. _

I can hear heartbeats?It should have scared me, but it didn't.It was almost... calming.The little girl really had everything riding on this little thing, and I could sympathize with her.

_Sympathize?_I've been doing a lot of sympathizing with the opposite sex since this morning; do you suppose that maybe it was sent to me just for this purpose?Of sympathizing and feeling sorry?Megumi would never accept anyone's pity like that; I guess that's what sets her apart from most women.Instead of being "weaker" and not standing up to men, she defied society and became a doctor.And a damn good one at that.C'mon, don't think me entirely dense, I've noted this, but never from a woman's point of view.What hardships she had to go through just to _be_ there!It was enough to boggle the mind.

"So... what do I have to do if I want to answer her?"Yahiko tried to cover his interest, but was failing miserably.

Kaoru smiled."Well, you do know that Tanabata is coming up tomorrow, don't you?"Gods, I totally forgot!Kenshin didn't even seem to know in the first place, which sent a spew of vulgar language from Kaoru's mind.She composed herself as we sat down at the table."Looks like Tsubame picked the ideal time to tell you..."

//Tanabata is so romantic... what any woman would give to have a man on her arm...\\

She shot a glare at Kenshin, who was busy ordering with Tae.Kaoru sighed, then told Yahiko that if you unfold the dragon, it should say where she wants you to meet her."That is... if you accept.If you don't, don't show up."

Yahiko's face became a mask of disgust."What man wouldn't show up?It seems like the cowards way out."

Kaoru shrugged."It's been done before."

//Poor girls...\\

Yahiko echoed what was in my mind, it was spineless just to leave a girl waiting for something that would never show up.But that meant if he accepted, then they would officially be a couple.Here's a little tidbit from the guys point of view, men absolutely hate the word "official".When it isn't "official", you can get away with so much more stuff than if you weren't "official".Being "official" meant no more looking at other girls, no more chatting with your friends about other girls, and all around being faithful.Yes, I know this sounds selfish, but this is what guys don't like.We like to be free to sample the best of the world before settling down, because life's short and you take it as it's coming at you.

Yahiko did the manliest thing he could do; he put the dragon on the table and started eating.

//Well?\\

"What's your answer?"

Yahiko glared at Kaoru."This is just between her and me, it's none of your business."Kaoru was obviously unsatisfied at his tone, but he was right.It didn't, or shouldn't, concern anyone else.

//Why are they being so quiet?It's one-sided to talk with Yahiko...\\

She was right.Kenshin and I haven't been speaking at all; the rurouni had his eyes closed.To bad I couldn't tell what he was thinking."So..." Kaoru started."How's life been Sanosuke?"

_Great.There's nothing like a forced conversation to lighten the mood._"Fine."She nodded, then smiled.

//Something's wrong.\\

I wondered if I could send thoughts to women as well as receive them.I closed my eyes and tried to send a message to Tsubame._Well,_ I thought, _Yahiko likes the dragon, but he wouldn't tell any of us if he was going to meet you or not.I don't know whether to congratulate you or feel sorry for you._There.That should do it.I doubted it would go through, but it was worth a shot.A lot of things have been happening today, and this wouldn't be too out of the ordinary.I caught Tae's eyes briefly, they had that inquiring look to them.

//So, what did he say?\\

I could do nothing but look back at her.

_I don't know. _

__At another table, I saw a woman crying into a cup of sake, the top already littered with bottles.She was alone.Her hair was disheveled and unkempt, and her kimono looked like it hadn't been washed for days.You didn't have to be a mind reader to know the cause of this woman's misfortune.One frequently encountered women such as these in the local taverns, crying at their misery.Only their thoughts tormented them, and the sake was there to help wash them away.Her husband had either ran off with another woman or just forsaken her with her children._The cowards way out._My heart went to her, and as much as I tried to ignore her thoughts, her unhappiness pervaded the restaurant.And can say that this was the most eye-opening experiences I've ever encountered, and along with the old woman earlier that day, I would never forget what she thought.

//God, is everything I do... not good enough for you?\\

It was like a kabuki theater gone wrong.I was there to experience the woman's tragedy, her husband was abusive and liked to beat on her.By the way, her name was Sayoko.Ryuusuke Sayoko.She had a scar on her wrist from where he tried to slash at her with a knife.Despite it all, she was left clinging to the hope that he would reform his ways, and become the loving father she had always dreamed of.Unfortunately, it wasn't to be.He ran off with another woman, taking her children with him.She was all alone in the world now, with no one to care or love her.

I felt sick.This was just... revolting.It's men like that that shame our kind, and if I had met him on the road somewhere, he wouldn't stand a chance against me.Much later, after this whole thing was over, I heard about the woman again.Her body was found floating in the river.She had killed herself._ _

****************** 

I decided I couldn't stand the pressure inside the restaurant anymore and excused myself from the table.I hastily made up an excuse that I had to go home because of something I had to do.When Kaoru asked what it was, I just said it was something.Yeah, I know.But I needed time to think.This had opened up my mind in ways that I couldn't imagine; it's as if it was touching the recesses of my soul that have been closed up.I honestly didn't know how to deal with something like this, so I did what I always do.Run.Sagara Sanosuke doesn't run from a fight, but he runs from his own thoughts.It was odd, but it worked for me.

I just wanted to sit on a busy street and learn everything from all the women passing by.The more I listened, the more I felt myself getting attached to them.There was no doubt in my mind now that I was chosen to get this.But that still didn't answer why.If I had chosen anyone to give this mind thing to, I would have given it the assholes who leave their wives behind like that.My fists clenched involuntarily, and I could feel my nails digging into my palm.

_It wasn't fair dammit! _

__//Nothing's fair, child.\\

I spun around, utterly shocked.I didn't imagine that, someone was talking to me.There I stared into the face of another old woman, sitting behind her stand and fanning herself with a piece of brightly folded paper.Her skin looked like a burlap sack that had been washed one too many times, and it creased all over her face like the folds in her fan.In front of her, she peddled her wares, all different kinds of paper.Gold, red, blue, purple, silver... all the colors that one could imagine.You could see it from halfway across the street it was so vivid.The corners of her eyes were even more wrinkled with her smile."What's the matter child?Your mouth is opening and closing like a fish."

Something told me that I should be feeling prickly, but she emanated a kind of magnetism.Well, it's not the kind of magnetism that draws me to Megumi, but it was in another league of its own.I would be screaming hysterically or drop in a faint if it wasn't for that magnetism.I can't really explain it, I guess that's the best I can do."You... know?"

The woman smiled again, but didn't say anything.

//You can get out of my thoughts now, you're not getting anything out of me.\\

I recoiled and suddenly felt very tired, the day's events were draining all my energy from my body."What's happening to me?"A part of me wanted to stay there all day and ask the woman questions that I didn't have an answer to.Like, "Why do bad things happen to good people?" or "What is the meaning of life?"Something in her eyes told me that she _had_ all the answers.The irony of the situation was, if she did have all the answers, I couldn't pry them out of her mind.This angered me.I was mad at this whole escapade without knowing the reason why, I was mad at the bastards that would just leave their wives like that, I was mad...

"You've kept it pent up for so long.It's time to let it go."

This felt like the most natural thing in the world.Her eyes had a strange quality of being able to look into your heart.It was a rare person who had such eyes.I just wanted to cry until my eyes turned raw, the woman seemed like she would understand.Like, she would say that it's happened all before.She wouldn't try to offer advice or interject with her own personal story, but she would just... listen.

_I was mad... _

__//Why?\\

She must have known why, because her smile grew wider.My rage boiled inside me, is this just some kind of cruel _joke_?It certainly didn't _feel_ like one.The Gods in heaven must randomly pick out a person on Earth and toy with his mind like this.Drive him to an early grave.Yes, it had to be a joke.This woman was a joke._ _

__"Of course I'm not Sanosuke, you insult me..."

I turned around and started to walk away, there was no way I'm putting up with this kind of shit any longer.Most people would go insane upon all the events I've suffered through, but here I was, still sane._But not for long, _I thought bitterly, _I need a nice, long drink._My brain was so littered with thoughts that I didn't even stop to consider that I never told her my name.

"Before you leave, please take this."The ancient woman stretched out her hand and with surprising force, pried open my palm.She picked up a marvelous red and silver piece of paper and pressed it into my hand.It was quite large but surprisingly light, I'm estimating the it was the length of Kenshin's sakaba, maybe a little smaller.The pattern on it was pretty, silver stars curling around the edges, like those plants growing around my apartment.

_What the hell, I could use some paper... _

Without even having the courtesy to say thanks, I just went on my way.Somehow though, she must have known.I know it.I was sickened at what I had become these last few hours, a whimpering baby.How could I have not seen this before?Women were crying out for help, and no one wanted to even bother.It's like they were property, as lowly as the horse or the ox that plowed the fields.

_A commodity. _

__But yet... they could still find it in their hearts to love us, and care for us.Despite all society's teachings, they could still harbor feelings.This impressed me beyond my understanding.I saw them in a whole new light.And let me tell you, it felt wonderful._ _

****************** 

//A dragon...\\

The old woman's hands slowly, delicately, folded a piece of paper in the likeness of the fabled God of the West. She was staring at the man's retreating figure.

//Evil?Hardly...\\

She laughed, the merry sound dancing on the breeze. 

****************** 

I looked at the paper in my hand, stepping out of my blind awe of women for a moment.Why had she given this to me?

//A dragon...\\

_A dragon?_I stared unseeing at the paper for the longest time, right in the middle of the street.No one seemed to notice though, probably just shrugging me off as a guy with a bad hangover.

//Evil?Hardly...\\

My eyes widened, and I laughed at the paper.I just got the most marvelous idea. 

****************** 

Well, here I am, about six hours later, and my fingers hurt like hell.Kaoru and Kenshin were wondering where I was all this time, but even if I had told them, they wouldn't have believed me.Seems that I needed some alone time to reflect on what has happened so far.I found myself walking down the narrow dirt path to where the clinic was, and where Megumi was waiting.The sun was just setting, and it would be a matter of minutes until it would be dark.If I had played my cards right, things would be going my way come three days time.The clinic looked deserted, but I knew she was there.Not only does she stay at the clinic at night in case of emergencies, but I could hear her.Her thoughts were soft, but still noticeable.To my dismay, nothing about me or love, just regular stuff like "I really should be making dinner now."

That irked me, but it was a comfort to know she was alone.I cautiously tiptoed up to the door, fearing what she would say if she found me here sneaking around like this.Nah, her mind told me she didn't suspect a thing.I carefully laid down the work that six hours of painful labor had produced, right on the doorstep.I propped it up against a stone so it wouldn't blow away, and when I thought everything was right, something just had to go wrong.

I stepped on a twig.

//What's that?\\

I stupidly stood there, not knowing what I should do.

_Run, you idiot!_I bolted to the nearest hedge some distance from the Megumi's clinic and dove in.She was getting a short sword that she kept above her medicines, just in case of emergencies.

//If it's some idiot trying to steal anything in here... he's going to be needing some medical care by the time _I'm_ through!\\

She was afraid, I could hear that heartbeat again.Most likely, she was convincing herself that she had the upper hand with that sword, but deep down she knew that if the attacker was someone stronger than her, she didn't have a chance.

_See fox, it's the confidence that does it.One of your redeeming traits. _

I watched, apprehensive from my view in between the greenery as she cracked the door ever so slightly.A sliver of light shot out into the yard, and I held my breath.

//Hmm... must be my--\\

She looked down.Her thoughts of burglars and murderers vanished when she saw what was lying below her.

//A... dragon?\\

Megumi opened the door even more and bent over to examine it.

//It's... a dragon...\\

I couldn't help but smile.Damn straight!Could you just imagine for a minute how hard it was to fold that thing?I've never even done origami before, and about three minutes into trying to figure out how it was done, I gave up.The paper was too pretty to be marred by my failed attempts, so I went to the only person I knew could help me.Katsu.I mean, he was an artist right?He should know more about this than I do...

He was a little skeptical at first, and with that glint in his eyes he asked whom it was for.I answered that it was for me of course, why would I give anyone the honor of my first dragon?He laughed, then said that he would fold it for me.I stubbornly replied that I wanted to do it by myself, and either he show me how it's done, or I go home and try it myself.I had never seen his eyes twinkle before, and I got out of there so I could start folding.Hell yeah, there was frustration.It wasn't perfect, but dammit, it was as close as I could get it.To my eyes, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever created.

//Who?\\

Megumi's head snapped up and she looked around the yard.It seemed like she was staring straight at me, but I knew that she didn't suspect a thing.I wanted to jump and say "Yes!!It was me!" but that would ruin the magic of the moment.

//Too bad the poor guy doesn't know that only women do this for men...\\

_What?!?_I mentally made a note to myself; hit Katsu next time I see him.I could imagine his laughing face now... "Bakayarou!"I sighed; I see that that little bit of info was causing his eyes to glimmer like that.It really didn't matter now.In a way, it was reflective of this day's events; as Kenshin would say, I am getting in touch with my "feminine side".My hostility towards Katsu disappeared when I grinned.Kenshin was more right than he knew.

She picked up the dragon and took one last look at the surrounding area before closing the door.

//But... it's a nice change of pace.\\

The same thing that was going through Tsubame's mind after I told her that Yahiko would love it was also going through Megumi's.That distinct flying feeling again.In her heart, she was happy with it, but on the outside... Megumi set the dragon down on the center of the table and started to formulate all the excuses she would use.

//"Why, who is the dragon for, sensei?It's so lovely..."\\

//"Well..."\\

This little scene jerked me up into attention.Maybe this is the part where she confesses her burning desires for me.I smirked; this was close enough to beautiful ladies feeding me grapes.

_Yeah right. _

//It's for...\\

_No!No!!_Something in me screamed to turn away.Gods!My conscience was beating me over the head with a stick; it always picked the worst times to flare up on me.As much as I hated to admit it... it was right.Damn, I hated that. Damn damn damn. I felt unbearably guilty, and I'm sure that Megumi wouldn't be too happy about this.I would feel scummy, and she would feel even more scummy for not being able to control her mind.I smiled, I liked to think of it as I was protecting her from herself.Besides, I would find out in three days time anyways whether or not she wanted to be "official".I shuddered as all men do, but I sort of _liked_ the sound of the word "official" as it rolled off my tongue.Well, it would only sound good if Megumi accepted.

_So close, dammit!!__This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!It might not even _be_ here tomorrow..._My mind was shrieking at me to stay.I looked over my shoulder at the clinic, the light shining through the paper door.Like the light that woke me up this morning.Light that started this whole madhouse adventure.

_God, you're getting soft... the Sanosuke I know wouldn't walk away like this.The Sanosuke I know would be up there and hiding underneath that window... _

__I stopped and thought about that.I'm not the same person I started this morning as.Yesterday seemed like another life, another Sano.Maybe it was for the better...

//Sanosuke?It's from Sanosuke?\\

My mind was made up.I strolled away, hands in my pockets.I found it unbearably difficult to just walk like that, but as before, the body moved under it's own control.I've always depended on the body movement even though I didn't want it to, I trusted that more than my biased mind.My brain could yell at myself all I wanted, but somehow... this made it even more exciting._ _

Tomorrow seemed so close, yet out of reach. See you there, Megumi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author's notes:*giggles evilly* Sorry about the cliffhanger... this went in a totally different direction from the plan I had intended, it came out all dark towards the middle.I needed to make up a legend, but I didn't know how, so... that's an excuse to this sapfest.And the old woman at the paper stand?Don't ask... I have no clue either.*shrugs*Ah well... one more chapter to go!

   [1]: mailto:coronaflare@mail.com



	3. What am I really waiting for?

Finally, the last chapter of "What Women Want"! *hoots excitedly* Don't forget to comment! Also, read the Author's Notes at the bottom. It contains some important information... on with the fic!

Ai promise: A pun on "I promise", literally "love promise". The doctors back then had to know a little bit of English, and Megumi picked up "I promise" from her father, but in her mind, she made it to be "Ai promise", and thus, "love promises" were born.

Hentai: Gods, if you don't know what this is, I suggest watching a little more anime... It means pervert or sicko...

Otou-san: father. I always try to limit the japanese I use in my fics, but otou-san just had a nicer ring to it than father...

*************** 

Chapter Three—What am I _really_ waiting for?_   
_By: Karina Kineshi 

Hey fox,

Bet you weren't expecting this huh? My fingers hurt like hell, but here I am writing this thing. I've never done this before, so bear with me as I make a jackass out of myself. Something happened to me, well, is happening to me. After this thing happened, well... Let me start again. I've been thinking lately... about us... and... My God! I can't do this. You know what this thing means... so... you can stop laughing now. All joking aside, I really want to see you under the Tokoji Temple tomorrow. Trust me, you won't be disappointed at what you see this time. 

~Sanosuke

P.S. Sorry for scaring the hell out of you. I can make it up to you, I promise. 

******************** 

It made sense to me when I was reading it. I just hoped that she would cut me some slack, after all, Sagara Sanosuke isn't exactly known for his flowery love poems. The fact that I made the first move should save my ass, after all, that's what women want right? Someone who isn't afraid to show their sensitive side? I certainly hoped so, because if my hunch was right, my "power" would be gone with the morning sun. That was the letter that was written on the paper that the dragon was made of. My handwriting wasn't up to par, but like I mentioned before, I hoped my "sensitivity" would save me.

I went to bed that night, but I didn't go to sleep. My eyelids were as open as they were when I found out that I could hear women think. I stared at the ceiling while I was lying on the futon, but I didn't see anything. Here in my room, I could space out as much as I wanted without interruption. I reviewed the circumstances and my current situation, and if there was one word to sum it all up, it would be _waiting_. Women were _waiting_ for their bonds to be released, Kaoru was _waiting_ for Kenshin to make the first strike, Tsubame was not only _waiting_ but _hoping_ that Yahiko would return her affection, and I...

_What am I waiting for? _

I rolled over onto my stomach. I have no clue what I'm waiting for. You might say that I was waiting for Megumi's acceptance or refusal, but in actuality... I was _waiting_ to find myself. I mean... I'm not known for trying to explain things that can't be explained. This whole thing has taught me a valuable lesson, I'm not always as callous as everyone thinks I am. Walking down that street in front of the Akabeko changed my life, even though I've walked down that dusty path countless times. I saw myself in the eyes of the women I met along the way, and not just my physical self. My material self is only a shell, a façade, a cover-up. Everyone's material self is a shell. Underneath, there's where you find your true character.

Too bad it's too late to tell Megumi this. I had everything riding on the fact that... she could see this. Maybe look at me with the same love and compassion that she shows her patients. Maybe she can see the true me hiding underneath its shell. Then just maybe...

Maybe...

_I had a chance. _

******************** 

I woke up the next morning, actually, I wouldn't call it a "wake up", I'd call it something like... I was jolted awake. Someone was standing over me, shaking my shoulders like it was the fucking end of the world. I groaned, if they would have known all the trouble I had this past day, they'd let me sleep.

"Sanosuke! Sanosuke!! How can you be so lazy?!? Wake up!"

Through the haze in my eyes, I could make out a shadow, and from the weightlessness... the person had me in the air! In the air!! The haze was gone when the person dropped me back onto the futon, the thud reverberating through the house. It was just Kaoru.

"What are you doing jou-chan?" I grumbled and turned over. "Tell me already so I can get back to sleep."

"Sanosuke, you're so inconsiderate..."

//No one's awake when I need them.\\

What? I sat up so fast I hurt my back in the process. I didn't think it possible for a person's eyes to snap open that fast, but there I had just accomplished it... "What did you just say?"

Her eyes lit up when she saw I was paying attention to her, but then they grew all wide with hesitation. "Um... 'Sanosuke, you're so inconsiderate?'"

//He's probably got a hangover. I'll try to talk slow.\\

"Do... you... want... to... hear... my... story?" Gods, I'm not stupid to the point of talking to me like a child... Her eyes were wide open now, and sparkling. But that didn't catch my attention. I couldn't believe it, my power was still there! Thank the gods! I was so happy... I felt like kissing the floor.

I got up and grabbed her by the collar of her kimono. "Tell me... what day is it?"

//Ahhh!!! Get your hands off me you pervert!!\\

I looked down and realized that I was wearing only my pants. Not to mention that she came into my room, _my bed room_, coupled with the revelation that I still have that ability...

Kaoru's eyes filled up half her face and she slapped my hands away. The only reason she didn't pound me into tomorrow was because I was "drunk off my ass".

"Why does everyone think that? I'm _not_ drunk!"

//So... you were serious?!?\\

She slapped me. "Wake up Sano." Her eyes burned with some kind of hatred that I've never seen before. I had to tell someone, I don't think I can survive another day without telling someone. I don't know if this was in the agreement; like I couldn't tell another person and I could keep the power.

My God! What if... I was stuck with this for the rest of my life? The thought was horrifying. This clinched it.

"Jou-chan... I can read women's minds."

She looked at me sideways. "Really Sano?"

//I'll humor him.\\

"Right now, you're thinking that you'll humor me." I started. _Well, duh... _

The girl was still laughing. "You're even more drunk than I thought in the first place. I'm going to leave and tell Tae-san instead." 

I picked up my gi and put it on me, my eyes never leaving her face. "Try me Kaoru." Her face fell when she heard her name. Normally, I'd call her "jou-chan", but today I'd need all the help I could get in convincing her. "Just try me."

Her mouth curled into a sarcastic smile. "Fine, I'll play along... tell me what am I thinking right now? No wait... better yet... tell me what the story I was going to tell you was." She smiled triumphantly; it was a feat for the impossible. She thought there was no way in hell it was achievable.

I breathed in and exhaled slowly. "You were at the sink, washing dishes. Kenshin was no where to be found and Yahiko was in the dojo, completing 56 out of 300 practice swings that you assigned to him for knocking off a yellow vase. You were mad at Kenshin for ignoring your feelings and you were wondering that if you had folded a paper dragon like Tsubame's..." I stopped and looked at her. She was sitting on the floor while I was standing, I didn't even know when she sat down.

"You were wondering if Kenshin would desert you if you had folded that dragon. Something happened, I think you were getting all teary eyed, but one of the plates you were washing crashed to the ground. You cursed Kenshin for making you lose your concentration. Then you bent over and picked up the pieces when..." After all, I was learning this story as I was telling it. That would have to rank as one of the oddest experiences one can have.

"Something... on the table caught your eye. You wiped the tears away from your eyes." Kaoru was now on the verge of crying. "It was... a paper dragon." 

That's it. No more. I could feel my own tears welling up in my eyes just seeing her like that. They were streaking down her face, and her hands were clenched from gripping her kimono in a death grip. "How... did you know?" Each word was as so quiet I could barely hear them. My silence was her answer.

"Did Yahiko come here and tell you?"

"You and Kenshin are the only ones who know."

Her eyes met mine. "Then Kenshin must have told you."

I didn't want to answer her. That statement seemed more of a dumbstruck thing than an accusation. I guess it was the only answer she could come up with. "No. That was this morning jou-chan. I wasn't even awake."

"So..." she looked up at me, smiling. "You can't fool me that easily."

"The vase... it was one of your dad's favorite treasures."

Kaoru went all white and her hand went up to touch her face. For a moment there, she looked like she was going to faint, the color drained from her face so quickly. "I never... told anyone about that..."

_At least, not verbally. _I gave her a half smile. 

"You mean to tell me... you can peek into women's minds? As in... anything we are thinking?" An image of Kenshin with one shoulder of his gi off his shoulder flashed through her thoughts, but was quickly pushed out. Obviously, she was uncomfortable that a _man_ could realize a woman's fantasies just by reading her thoughts.

The room just got a hell of a lot more uncomfortable as I squeaked in the smallest voice I could muster, "Yes."

"Sanosuke... you... hentai..." She slapped me, with a smile on her face. That smile scared me, it was a plotting smile, the one that women have when they know something you don't. I was scared. She promised she wouldn't breathe a word. She didn't slap me upside the head like I expected, but instead tried to convince me to spend the day with her. "Not like that, you sick pervert." 

I sighed. "Will you think I'm a hentai just because I can read your uncontrollable desires?" I smirked and leaned closer, "All your thoughts concentrate on Kenshin. Why isn't that a surprise?"

//Ack!!\\

All the blood rushed to her cheeks. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

//Quit reading my thoughts, or else!\\

"Or else... what?" I felt a hard blow to my right arm. She may be small, but damn, she was strong. I still couldn't wipe that smile off my face, it was just so much fun to tease her about Kenshin.

She took in deep breaths and composed herself. A smirk of equal dimensions crept over her features. "After all, Megumi-san wouldn't want to be seen with someone who looks like a slob."

Ouch. That did hurt. So... the true motive behind me spending a day "shopping" with her was revealed. I didn't even want to know how the comment about Megumi slipped in there, I was guessing it was that legendary "woman's intuition" kicking in. I wanted to ask Kaoru if I had any chance with the good doctor, because I'm sure she knows Megumi's feelings more than anyone else, but I resisted the urge. Tonight was the night, it was all or nothing.

"I only look nice when I want to, jou-chan."

Kaoru beamed. "Megumi will be drooling by the time I'm through..."

Flash forward to a while later, the sun was about 30 minutes away from setting when Kaoru and I came back from "shopping". Yahiko and Kenshin's eyes went as wide as their faces would allow. To save face, I complained that I felt like a fairy, but in actuality... I kind of liked the way I looked. See, there's another tip to understanding guy's minds, we complain about nothing at all. We always find something to complain about, even if there is nothing.

To Kaoru's urging, I dropped off my gi and pants at a friend's house, and she suggested I stay in the spare room until her friend was done dyeing the clothes. She planned for me to go out on the town in the buff. 

Just kidding.

"Y—You—Sanosu—" Yahiko was pointing at me, trying not to stare but failing miserably. "You!" His voice cracked on the last word and tears appeared in his eyes as he grabbed his stomach from laughter. Kenshin didn't laugh, but instead smiled at me. It didn't have any specific emotion behind it, just... a smile.

I scowled and looked at Yahiko. Two words: justifiable homicide. Kaoru made a victory sign, "Doesn't he look great?" My jacket and pants were dyed red. Crimson, almost like Kenshin's hair but a shade darker. Kaoru said that red brought out my eyes, whatever the hell that meant. All I know is... I looked good.

Unfortunately, I didn't listen to everything that Kaoru suggested. She wanted me to get a haircut, but I wouldn't let her. There are some things that men don't like to have touched by a total stranger. One of them is their hair. I wouldn't let go of my bandana either, I felt naked without it. And the _ last_ thing I want is to screw up in front of Megumi. It was uncomfortable when I walked out of that room wearing my new clothes, all the women that saw me said "Whoa! Fine..." The doctor's attention is the only one I want, but in the meantime...

I was actually starting to enjoy myself. 

******************** 

_ Waiting..._

"Che fox..." The sounds of the festival were all around me, whirling around and around my head. Lights from translucent paper lanterns, smells from all the delicious stands, and the relative coolness of the air made for one hell of a celebration. Personally, I'd never really liked this before, but this time...

_Megumi would be there. _

Yeah, yeah. Don't count your chickens (or foxes) before they hatch, but something _told _me she would come. She _had_ to be there. I'm not the suicidal type who would go jump off a bridge if she didn't show up, but I didn't know what I would do if that did happen. It didn't cross my mind until now.

//Kenshin! Sexy!!!\\

That was scary. "Well Sano, we'll just leave you here and... well... bye!" Kaoru tugged on Kenshin's arm towards the lights and the noises, smiling. The ex-battousai stiffened visibly, and you could tell Kaoru was disappointed at the reaction. She had bought a new kimono especially for the occasion, and even bought a new hakama and gi for Kenshin. I'm no woman, but from the way Kaoru is looking at him, I'd say he looked pretty good. Yahiko was walking with us, head down at the ground. And that was the way he walked, all the way from the dojo to the middle of the town where the festival was. Right now, we were at the temple, the one where I was supposed to meet Megumi; Yahiko's temple was just a few yards away from mine.

//Sanosuke, good luck.\\

And with that, Kenshin and Kaoru strolled away towards the light. Hand in hand. She had changed so much, jou-chan didn't seem like a girl anymore.

_She was a woman. _

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and I caught a brief smile flit across his face. Kaoru truly did look beautiful, the light flashing off her embroidered kimono. Although she didn't hold a candle to my Megumi, Kenshin didn't seem to care. He instead looked genuinely... happy. He's talked to me often about his hitokiri days, but only on rare occasions when he thought I was drunk off my arse and wouldn't pay attention.

Of course, I wasn't drunk. Why does everyone think that?

Anyways, I always tried to lend a ear to a person in need, and Himura Kenshin needed someone to listen to him about his problems. Subtle they were, but they were still there. "Sanosuke, do you think there is such a thing as true happiness?" I nodded slowly, this was the thing I experienced every time I was in Megumi's presence. "I mean, if you've been horribly wrong and brutal before, do you think God grants people... second chances?" His eyes turned distant as he gazed at the ceiling, lost in his own fantasy.

"God would be a total bastard if he didn't give second chances." Kenshin smiled at my opinion, I was never one for philosophizing. "So Kenshin, have you found true happiness?"

"I see it every day in Kaoru's eyes."

Perhaps he wasn't as dense as she thought.

_So, you've finally found what you were looking for... _

Kenshin and Kaoru disappeared into the crowd, but not before Kenshin slipped his hand into hers. I could hear her heartbeat quicken, then slow down again as she laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder. 

She was flying.

_At last. _

******************** 

After the Kaoru and Kenshin incident, only me and Yahiko were left in the temple. He figured that the distance wasn't that far away, and when Tsubame showed up, he would rush over there and profess his love.

"What do I do if... if she... if..." Yahiko's normally tan face turned a deep shade of red. _Well, maybe not profess his love..._ I couldn't help but grin. Yahiko always cool and in command, but when it came to girls, he wasn't so confident anymore.

"Spit it out kid..."

"Well, Tsubame and I..."

//He's talking about me! Ahh...\\

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump... _That heartbeat again. There was no mistaking it, that was Tsubame's voice. It was so loud, I thought that for sure Yahiko had heard it, but he went on sputtering in that clueless way of his. I tried scanning the temple, but she was out of sight. I may not be able to see her, but from her thoughts I know she was near enough to hear what we were saying.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

//How he feels?\\

"But I... I..."

//Oh... so he doesn't like me and he's trying to find a way to tell me...\\

Ah shit... Is he having second thoughts? From the way he looked... this could very well be what he is trying to say. This would have to be one of the most uncomfortable positions I've ever been in in my existence. Where was Megumi already?

Tsubame's inner voice was barely discernible anymore, I fear she already left the temple. She was a strong girl, but there are some things that are just too much to handle. If he was going to break her heart, then dammit, say it now before it progresses further. "What are you getting at Yahiko? Are you going to meet Tsubame... or not?"

The color returned to his face and his eyes became angry. "Of course I am you idiot! Why do I even bother asking you for advice around women? If you can't catch that I love Tsubame..."

_Love? _

//Love?\\

"...then you're as dense as..."

"Hello Yahiko."

"T- T- Tsubame!" Yahiko got up from his seat and awkwardly tried to save face.

The girl only laughed at Yahiko's stammering. She was all smiles. I about passed out myself when I saw what happened next. Tsubame rose up on her toes, threw her arms around Yahiko's neck, and kissed him. Tsubame for crying out loud!! What's even funnier is, only one of them was blushing like they've been thrown in boiling water.

It wasn't Tsubame. 

******************** 

_She didn't come. _

I left Yahiko and Tsubame after about three minutes of nonstop kissing in the temple, the kids do deserve some privacy. Privacy for Tsubame surprising me and showing me than she had it in her; privacy for Yahiko because he looked like he was going to faint. I didn't want a comatose child on my hands...

_She didn't come. _

I'm sure Kenshin and Kaoru must be having a great time by now, wherever they are. What I would have given to see the look on Kaoru's face when she realizes that Kenshin loves her back...

_She didn't come. _

You know, now that I think about it, Aoshi and Misao are coming to Tokyo three days from now, too bad they missed Tanabata...

_She didn't come. _

The silence... the quiet... it's enough to drive someone insane... the long walk back was one of the most unbearable I've experienced in my life. I guess it was really... all my fault for being so stupid in the first place. If I hadn't been so confident and... cheeky before, maybe I would have, could have...

I was staying surprisingly calm for being so furious; I was scaring myself. I came to the conclusion that no respectable woman like her would go with someone like me. That was the painful truth.

_ Excruciating truth. _

But now, one has to wonder... is that really the reason? Why? I restrained myself from shattering the nearest tree, once I start, I won't be able to stop. Megumi just had that effect on me. She probably already had someone else, I wouldn't be shocked if she did. After all, she beautiful, witty, smart, sarcastic... Something surged inside of me, was it adrenaline? Jealousy? All my confidence and what I thought I knew about her was totally shattered. The doctor's heart seemed far away to me; what made me think that I had that chance with her?

Unconsciously, I found myself walking down the path to the clinic, where she was sure to be if she wasn't at the festival.

_Or the temple. _

I was running myself into an unpleasant situation, but I didn't care. My sense of pride had been battered, and dammit, I want to know why. I was at my most vulnerable, and this had hurt me more than any flesh wound could ever. Holding my fury back was getting harder with each passing step, but I realized that a outburst wouldn't help the matter. 

The clinic was in view, shrouded in darkness. After all, Tanabata was winding down already and I was guessing it was another 2 hours until sunrise. The streets were semi deserted, occasionally you'd run into some drunken fool staggering all over the road.

_Alcohol sounds really inviting right now... _

Beyond all my reasoning, and control, I walked up to the door of the clinic, convinced that Megumi was in there. The light was on, and I could hear her mind's thoughts very faintly, I couldn't make out any words. I stepped up to the entrance and reached out for the screen. Knocking be damned.

//You're such an idiot...\\

_What's a doctor doing drinking like this? Surely she knows about the dangers of... _

She was sitting cross-legged beside the short table, her back to me. Besides the sake jug and bottles littering the small room, the table was totally cleared, except for...

//Idiot.\\

The dragon... she was turning it over and over again in her hand. Looking at the wings, turning it over, looking at the belly, turning...

//Idiot.\\

Turning...

//You're such an idiot!\\

Her eyes had traveled to the doorway, where I was standing. I got a clearer view of her face, and... my God... she's... crying! No, the tears had stopped, but her face was still wet and her eyes reddened. She _was_ crying.

_What on earth are you crying about fox? _

//Drinks for one tonight...\\

Megumi put the dragon down, picked up another sake cup, and downed it in one gulp. It didn't seem to be affecting her system in any way, she may even be more resistant to alcohol than me. If I wasn't so confused I'd probably join her... I was positive those eyes were red from the crying, and not from the sake. It had to be.

I saw her look around for another full cup, but didn't find one. She stood up, resting her hands on her knees for support. She flicked her hair back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Taking utmost care, she began to tidy the clinic, clearing the bottles and wiping the floor.

//You know, sometimes I get tired of these pity parties...\\

She rasped to no one in particular, "Shut up." Her voice was hoarse, a sign that the alcohol had indeed gotten into her system.

//What are you going to do now?\\

"Mmm... a walk... I need... to get... some supplies for the... clinic..."

Panic stopped me short. A walk? In _her_ condition? I looked at her again, swaying back and forth as she paced around the room, looking almost like she was dancing. My anger was rapidly disappearing, under normal circumstances, I would be the one who was swaying. It was role reversal gone wrong... it frustrated me that I couldn't stay mad at her for long, and that determination to keep on being angry made me even more sad at what Megumi had become.

It was almost pathetic.

_Is this how you look at me? _

By the time she had gone out the door and was fumbling with the screen, I was already by the posts at the front of the pathway. I took great pains to stay out of sight, the situation would be greatly aggravated if she were to see me. I doubted she would even recognize me at once when she saw me, so clouded her mind was from drinking. I couldn't even make out her thoughts anymore, they were all jumbled and nonsensical.

_I hope you don't do this often fox. For your sake. _

I walked behind her for what seemed like the longest time, she obviously had no idea of where she was going. That story about getting supplies for the clinic was fabricated, a delusion. She was walking to clear her head, but wasn't doing any good. I've never seen anyone in this bad a condition before, not even with all the men I've drunk with. I was impressed that she hadn't fainted yet.

//Sanosuke...\\

What? The sound of my name...

//I'm so sorry... I had...\\

She was rocking back and forth even more now, it was a miracle she stayed on her feet. Even from my distance, I could see her face go pale.

//I had... to get drunk just to... convince... myself...\\

Almost in a whisper, I barely heard what came next, but it replays in my mind as though she screamed it...

//I want to be at that temple.\\

...

//More than anything.\\ 

... Megumi... 

Her hair fluttered as she toppled over in a dead faint. I regret not running fast enough to catch her, after all, it was apparent she was not going to be upright for much longer. I was too taken aback by that thought that I didn't start sprinting until after she had fallen. When I finally arrived, she was spread out on the ground, lying on her back. Her beautiful hair was splayed in every direction, looking like an intricate fan. One arm was out from her body, and the other was lying across her stomach. 

I looked around; the first of the sun's rays was tinting the sky a lighter blue, it wouldn't be long until it rose. The street was still deserted, paper was flying everywhere from the previous nights celebration. When the sun came, so would the people. What would they think when they saw their doctor... comatose from drinking?

I scanned her for any other sign of injury; she had a scrape on one cheek from falling over into the dirt, but other than that, there was nothing else. My "years of experience" told me that this wasn't alcohol poisoning, if it was, she would be convulsing. So far, no convulsions. If I hadn't known better, she looked like she was sleeping. My diagnosis: she would be fine after some sleep, but she was going to have the mother of all hangovers when she wakes up.

Doctor Sanosuke. Who'da thunk it?

"Damn... you're getting heavy..." Thank God she wasn't awake, she would kill me if she heard that. I picked her up and carried her piggyback style, I uttered another silent thank you for her being unconscious. She wouldn't approve of any of this, but weighing the situation, this was better than lying in the street. She can thank me later. I would go to the clinic, drop her off there, and visit her when she got better.

//What a way to end July 7th...\\

"I... don't feel too well..." she breathed. She wasn't totally blacked out, but enough for her to not now what was going on.

//Otou-san... I feel sick...\\

Father? Images of her father raced through her mind, with crystal clarity. This was odd, considering the rest of her thoughts were in turmoil. _Her father smiling, her father grinding powder in a mortar, her father reading a prescription, her father... _I gasped.

_...giving her a ride on his back. _

Her head moved from resting on my back to my right shoulder. Her arms lazily hung over my chest and swayed with my movements. They reached up and brushed against my face, her fingers caressing my chin. "Otou-san, you need to shave..."

What? Father... 

//Do I now, Meg-chan?\\

A new voice, distinctly male. That must be her father. I felt honored (and slightly disgusted at my "skill") at having the doctor reveal such a secret part of herself. I decided that it would be in my best interest if I didn't interrupt the exchange, a very drunk, angry woman is not something I seek out. 

"Yes... that's my job to tell you, remember?" Megumi gave a small nod on my shoulder. 

//That's right, how could I forget? You may be sick, but you can still think about my appearance. I'm flattered, Meg-chan... how come you're never this nice to Touji and the rest of your brothers?\\

"Because they're _boys_!" She made a general sound of disgust, but it was more of a childish haughtiness than anything else.

//That he is, but you're going to start thinking about those _boys_ in a couple of years you know... might as well get used to them...\\

Megumi stirred even more, I was afraid that she was going to wake up. "I was just kidding... You're always too serious about that, otou-san..."

//Just looking out for my only daughter...\\

"But... can you promise you won't make me be with anyone I don't like?"

//Of course not... Meg-chan...\\

"Ai promise?"

//Only for you...\\

"Then why... didn't you come for me?" Memories of the Oniwa Banshuu and Takeda Kanryuu flashed across her mind. "Didn't you... love me anymore?"

My heart felt like breaking. That would be the second time that day. The weight she carried all these years, by herself... was unbearable. I certainly didn't help things either by forcing her to accept another man like me into her life. I felt like scum. "Answer me, otou-san..." She tugged on my neck with her arms.

Did she think that... I was her father? Can this be real?

"Don't you... love me?" Something slid down the side of my neck.

_A tear? _

This was... unbelievable. I saw everything as clear as if I had lived it. She tried pinning the blame of being caught in the opium mess on her father, after all, he was the one who had inspired her to become a doctor. Furthermore, he broke the promise that she would never be with a man not of her choosing, who was Kanryuu. She felt betrayed, the "ai promise" being broken. Her subconscious needed to find someone to blame, even if it was her father. The father that loved her dearly. She couldn't bring the guilt to herself, and that had given her temporary relief. This made me feel like even more of an ass for blaming her for killing Yoita. I made myself sick. Even it was to calm her heart... I had to find a way to free her from her memories.

This was her fear of commitment incarnated. She had the mentality of a man when it came to commitment, but for totally different reasons...

I cleared my throat. "Of course I love you, Meg-chan..."

"Really?" Something happened to her when I said that. She relaxed and sank into my back, and it was then I felt like she had grown smaller, more child-like.

I was speaking from the heart now, I had finally gotten to say the words I'd wanted to for so long... "I love you..."

"Then why..."

I stopped walking, I didn't even know that we had arrived at the clinic. The strangest feeling passed over me, it was like... a giant weight was lifted from my heart. Was this the effect of those three words?

"Why did you stop, otou-san?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Megumi..." I continued to walk up the steps of the clinic and found the room that she called "hers". "I... am sorry."

"You've never said 'sorry' to me before... I... don't know what to say..."

The tiniest smile crept over my face. "How about 'I love you' back?"

Her arms wound around my neck even tighter and I felt her lips brush against my neck. "No... you won't get that out of me until you shave, otou-san..."

I muttered a silent curse on not taking the time to shave my face. She didn't speak or think for the longest time, I thought she may have gone unconscious again. I heard the slow breathing and I knew.

_ Sleeping. _

_What's more, sleeping peacefully..._

I knew instantly, my mind reading days were over. I thought that the weight I felt was the result of me telling Megumi that I loved her, but I was wrong. Somehow, the power to peek into women's minds was evoked at that moment.

_Damn. _

It was quite a task to put the futon that was propped up against the wall while making sure not to disturb Megumi. To top it off, my mind really wasn't on task either. Was this the reason I got this power? Did God do this for kicks? Is there _even_ a reason? Reason or not, I regarded it as a miracle. Those don't come often to me, and I'm glad that God had decided to help me do his job for him. Even if it was just one small errand, an insignificant life to him maybe, to his own wise choice (or detriment) he entrusted me with one life.

_ One life. _

"You might... need this..." I found a neatly folded woolen blanket in a corner of the room and draped it around her shoulders. Although my 'manlihood' suggested that I change her clothes into her cotton sleeping yukata, my common sense told me otherwise. She would rip me apart and have me for breakfast. Besides, you might not want to believe it, but I have just a little more honor than taking advantage of a woman while she's sleeping off a hangover. I would sink down to the level of those bastards I try to defend women against.

"Otou-san..."

I froze. She was awake. I turned around, preparing for the worst. She would be none too happy about a man, especially me, plodding around in her bedroom in the early morning.

"...good night, otou-san..."

Still asleep. Still dreaming. Still... 

Beautiful.

_Good night, Meg-chan. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes: ARGH!! *rips hair out in frustration* It's not supposed it end like that!! No matter what I do, it sounds wrong! *shakes head* Fear not, I am as disappointed with this conclusion as you are, so therefore it shall not end here! *laughs insanely* I am starting a new fic, "The Handcuff Chronicles" in which Sanosuke and Megumi are handcuffed together for two weeks.

*looks at all the stares* Yeah, it's a parody-fest. Handcuffs now? *nods* Karina is a pervy bunny... so stay tuned, and review, please!

WWW completed: August 12, 2001 


End file.
